


Maximum Effort

by vocalline



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Het, Multiple Orgasms, facesitting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: It's porn. Baekhyun comes a lot. Chanyeol is a master of orgasms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to A who looks over filth like this for me lol I have no explanation except that Chanyeol looked like [this](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vocalline/68710470/345/345_original.jpg) [once](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vocalline/68710470/518/518_original.jpg). Title comes from Deadpool.

Baekhyun gasps, her fingers tightening around the headboard as she spreads her legs wider, grinding her hips down. Chanyeol eats pussy like he was fucking made for it. His big hands are curled around her thighs, his fingers digging into the muscle as he drags her down against his mouth, his tongue pressing inside, slow and firm.

“Fuck, Chanyeol, fuck.” One of Baekhyun’s hands leaves the bed, reaching down to thread her fingers into the silver strands of Chanyeol’s hair.

He has the audacity to laugh, pushing up on her thighs until she lifts enough for him to suck in a hard breath as he smirks, his tongue dragging over his lips. “You taste good,” he says, voice rough and then he’s pulling her back down.

Baekhyun can’t help the way her fingers tighten in his hair when his tongue slips wet and sloppy between her folds again, his nose bumping at her clit. Her mouth drops open on a moan when he flattens his tongue, letting her roll down against him. She looks down to see his hair pushed back from his forehead, clenched in the tight grip of her fingers, his eyes closed, lashes fanning out over his cheeks while he's quite literally burying his face between her legs. Not that he has much say in the matter when she's sitting on his face like this.

She whines when one of his hands slips up to squeeze at the plush curve of her ass. She’s trembling over him, so close to coming and so far from wanting this to stop because—"Fuck, you're so fucking good at this, oh my god," she blurts.

His dark eyes flutter open, crinkling at the corners. Baekhyun can feel his grin just before he flicks his tongue, pursing his lips and sucking over her clit as he pushes two fingers into her. Baekhyun cries out, her eyes squeezing shut at the sudden spike of pleasure from his lips and the stretch of his thick fingers.

"Chanyeol! I'm gonna—” He swirls his tongue around her clit, pushes his fingers in deep and curls them. “Ah!” She comes hard, fast, throwing her head back and whimpering helplessly as she rides it out against his mouth, her thighs clenching around his face. She sobs, knees buckling when, of all things, he keeps going, his tongue fluttering over her clit as he pulls his fingers out, his hands moving to grab her hips. “I can’t, Chanyeol, please.”

Baekhyun can’t even draw a breath before the last bits of oxygen are knocked out of her lungs as Chanyeol tosses her over onto her back, and crawls up between her splayed legs, his hand guiding his cock into her. She manages a wheezing gasp when he rocks forward between her thighs, his palms catching her behind her knees, folding her tiny body nearly in half. Chanyeol grunts, snap his hips, once, twice and bottoms out with a groan, her body pulled taut and still spasming with pleasure around him.

“Fuck, Baek, look at that,” he rasps, and his right hand slides down the back of her thigh and around to the inside, his callused fingertips rough on already sensitive skin. He thumbs at her clit, enough to make her whimper, before he moves lower, feeling the clench of her around him. “Your pretty little cunt so full of my big fat cock.”

Baekhyun whines, “Chanyeol,” and he grins, not pulling back, just grinding forward as he leans over her. He’s so big, all of him, and Baekhyun can’t stop the way she shudders, rocks her hips up against his as best she can. She’s so full, the stretch of her body around Chanyeol’s dick is almost painful but good, so good.

Especially when he starts to move, his thrusts slow and deliberate, as he bends forward, nosing under her jaw, kissing down her neck, murmuring against her collarbones about how amazing she is.

She clings to him, clutches at his shoulders when he pulls her legs to circle his hips, catching her mouth in what can barely even be called a kiss as they pant against each other’s lips. Pleasure is building again, curling hot in her belly, and she cries out when Chanyeol drops his head, nuzzling against the softness of her chest, his mouth finding her nipples, sucking over them eagerly in turn.

She whimpers, her fingers slipping against the sweaty skin of his biceps. “Chanyeol,” she hiccups, burying her face against his shoulder as she comes again, jerking against him, her body moving into his thrusts even as she teeters on the edge of oversensitive. A few more slow rolls of his hips have Chanyeol following her with a drawn out moan, Baekhyun shuddering and clenching around him.

In the moments after he comes, Chanyeol is still, catching his breath as Baekhyun’s hands card through his sweaty hair, trying to calm her own racing heart. And then his hands come up, cupping her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples.

Baekhyun moans, arching into the way Chanyeol’s hands knead at her breasts, his fingers pulling at her nipples, never letting the pleasure leave her completely.  “Chanyeol, what—”

“Can you come one more time?” Chanyeol asks, sucking a mark into the base of her throat, making her toss her head back into the pillow as he starts to slide down the bed.

She gurgles at him, eyes wide, as his hands slide down to hold her thighs apart.

“Can you?” he asks again, dropping wet, open mouthed kisses over the plane of her belly.

Baekhyun sobs, kicking her heels against the mattress, “Chanyeol, please, Chanyeol,” is all she can say, grabbing at his hair when he nuzzles between her thighs again.

He moves his hands, one moving to hold her thigh, spreading her open, the other moving to press two fingers inside of her, his come slicking the way. His mouth is hot, his tongue and lips moving softly as he dips his head and licks at her clit.

Baekhyun sobs, and she can feel a wetness on her face, sliding into her hair. But she doesn’t care, not when everything in her universe reduced to how Chanyeol curls his fingers and suckles around her clit, the pleasure feeling like it’s building faster now even as his touches are slower, gentler than before.

And then it’s crashing over her again, making her cry out and shake, arching away from the bed as she comes against his mouth, around his fingers.

She comes back to herself, slack fingers tangled in Chanyeol’s hair for a moment before her hands fall to the bed as he kisses over her thighs, hips, all the way back to her mouth. She can taste the both of them on his lips when he kisses her and her body clenches again.

When he pulls away, his grin is lopsided. “Still with me?”

Baekhyun makes a noise at him, something between agreement and I can’t feel my anything right now.


End file.
